


Sauce Night

by petersnotkingyet



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Briggs you shit, Character Death, Home, Major character death - Freeform, Mike you other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Briggs doesn't shoot Amber in time, and nothing is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauce Night

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Briggs pleaded, but Mike didn't seem to hear him. The kid was flat on his back, gasping and staring at the blood on his hands where he'd pressed them against his chest. Fucking hell, his back had been turned when Amber shot him. The bullet had gone through his back and out his chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, that wasn't good.

Briggs dropped down next to him as he simultaneously yanked the stupid fucking tiger mask off and began putting pressure on the wound. Mike cried out immediately, swatting at Briggs's hands pitifully and sobbing like a child. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," Paul babbled. "Fuck! Johnny! Get help!" The FBI agent was faintly aware of Johnny cursing and running, but the details were hazy. The only thing Briggs could see was red. Mike's shirt was red and his own hands were red and there were flecks of red on Mike's face. His thoughts were racing faster than his heartbeat, but it was still clear that this wasn't good.

Suddenly Mike's hands weren't slapping at him, but gripping pitifully. He couldn't hold on, and the kid's hands came to rest on top of Paul's where they were pressed against his chest. "Don't want to go," he wheezed. His eyes were hazy, and judging from his voice and the tint of his lips, he wasn't getting enough air. "Don't make me leave. I-I love Graceland."

"You don't have to go anywhere," Paul promised. "You can stay at Graceland as long as you want."

"'m scared, Briggs." The kid was so fucking pale, and his voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the chaos of the bank.

"You're twenty-five, Mikey," Briggs rambled, like that somehow explained that everything was going to be okay. "You're a just a kid; kids are always okay."

And then he wasn't, and it was over.

They told him later that the kid hadn't suffered too badly. It had barely taken thirty seconds for his lungs to give up on pulling air into his pierced lungs, and the EMTs were amazed when Briggs said something about Mike talking to him before he exhaled and didn't inhale again. Briggs didn't care about that though. The only thing he could think was that the kid had told him he was scared, without a clue that it was Briggs who'd put the target on his back, and Paul had spouted some crap about kids always being okay, and it'd been a damn lie. Mike had died with lies in his ears and fear in his heart. That wasn't fair. Twenty-five year olds aren't supposed to die in bank floors, but Mikey did and the injustice of it forced Briggs to his knees, screaming wordlessly in the parking lot as Charlie cried and struggled to get him to the car.

When the chore wheel said it was Paul's turn to do dishes, he understood how Levi had felt cleaning up sauce night after Eddie.


End file.
